Friends for Life
by gmsp0801
Summary: Two years after the end, much has changed. Ross and Rachel have married, Phoebe is pregnant, and Joey is back from California. Join them through their new adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**MIKE**

"Mr. Hannigan you have a phone call."

"Thank you Melinda, I'll take it in my office." I replied.

I barely gotten my standard _Hello this is Mike Hannigan _before I was interrupted by my wife's frantic voice.

"Mike! I'm in labor, at the hospital. This is happening now. Come"

I don't think I even hung up the phone. I just grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. Luckily the elevator was empty. I ran through the parking lot of Larson and Gilford, the law company that I have worked for, the past couple of years. Phoebe and I followed Chandler and Monica's example a year back and decided to move out of the city. In fact we lived three streets down. We wanted to be close to our friends, and we were anxious to start our own family.

Today was that day. I jumped into my red Prius and flew out of the parking lot. It was late, and dark. I had hoped that the baby would come this weekend, when my parents would be back from Hawaii.

My cell phone starting ringing, it was Phoebe. She must be frantic. I reached into my pocket to get my phone. I looked up just in time to see the dog in the middle of the road. I swerved, Phoebe would be so upset if I killed a dog. Too bad I didn't see the telephone pole before it was too late.

I heard a loud BOOM, CRASH. Then came darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**JOEY**

One thing that I have learned about living in California for the past two years, I am a New Yorker. Another thing I learned Californians do not know how to make pizza. Chandler better be planning on taking me out for pizza. Or maybe I should take him out. Some nice big cheesy full of meat pizza, and coffee from Central Perk.

As I walked out of the terminal, I saw him there. My best friend. Chandler Bing.

"Joey," I heard him call out.

"Chandler"

"Joey"

"Chandler," I reply as we both laugh. We hug which I'm sure looks real manly in the middle of JFK. "How are Monica, and the kids?"

"Good, Monica is- well you know, she's Monica, so she is cleaning. Jack and Erica are growing. They are looking forward to seeing their Uncle Joey. It's been too long since we last saw you Joey. Please tell me you are here for good."

"Of course man. I've missed you all too much. How's Pheebs doing?"

"You remember how big she got when she was pregnant with the triplets?"

"Yeah," I replied as we walked out of the airport.

"Well she is about that big now, and she looks like she could pop at any time." Chandler joked.

"I can't wait to see everyone. Rachel said something about getting together for dinner?" I asked.

"Yes, yes she did. But first Pizza!" he said as we climbed into a black Toyota SUV. "Where do you want to go?"

"You know…" I paused for effect.

"Lombardie's" we responded together, as we high fived. It almost felt as if no time had passed at all. The past two years were a distant memory at this point. I was home, good ol' New York.

"It's been forever since I've been there I've hadn't had time with the family and all, Monica would kill me if she found out." Chandler started.

"If it means that much to her we can pick her up a slice." I said.

"No need." Chandler replied. "She wouldn't eat it. Something about a mothers figure. I still think she's got it."

As we talked I gazed out the window. Soon I found myself lost in the scenery. A steady stream of memories flowed, of different girls and different dates. It really was amazing how much I got around back then. Was this my New York, a city full of new girls, or my New York where I would finally meet the woman who would tame my wild heart? My thoughts were interrupted by an insistent ringing.

"Joey… Joey…JOEY!" Chandler said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah Chan?"

"Your phone?" He asked pointing at my coat

"Hello," I said once I managed to get my phone out of my pocket.

"Hi Uncle Joey!" Giggled the sweetest little voice.

"Is this my favorite Emma?"

"Uncle Joey, Mommy says you're here in New York!" She has a slight speech impediment so New York became New Work. She is so cute, sweet little Emma. I've missed my napping buddy. "Huggsy is waiting for you to come take a nap with us," she continued.

"Have you been taking good care of Huggsy for me?"

"Joey?" A deeper unforgettable voice said. "You are finally here? I've missed you so much. Hurry up and get settled in at Monica's so we can all get together for dinner tonight." Rachel rambled on. I'll always have a special connection with Rachel; she was the best female roommate ever. We always had such a blast together, and she had a very special way of taking care of me, that required me to grow up a bit. It was no wonder that I was madly in love with her at one point.

"Ok Rachel, we are here at Lomb-" I stopped when I saw Chandler shaking his head wildly mouthing _"NO." _Chandler and I are stopping at CVS. I need a new toothbrush. I dropped mine on the plane and a raccoon took off with it!" I quickly hung up and grinned at Chandler's disapproving look.

"Raccoons… still can't lie huh?"

"Not to the people I love. Nope" I replied.

After Lombardies, where I didn't eat enough pizza, we headed straight home. Home, for me was the bedroom over Chandler and Monica's garage. It was like a small studio apartment. Complete with a small kitchen. One small fridge, a microwave, and a sink comprised the kitchen/living room. Of course there was a beautiful flat screen tv, _55 inches, Chandler bragged to me. _There was a bed, and a desk, and the Pac Man arcade that Phoebe had gotten Chandler and Monica as a wedding present was also there. In the back was a full bathroom, Monica had definitely gone out of her way to make sure that I would be comfortable. I appreciated all her hard work, good friends make such a difference in life.

I looked out the window, and noticed that it was night time already. I guess it was time for me to head to the main house. The whole gang was meeting up at Rachel and Ross' for dinner. I couldn't wait to see everyone. Although it will probably be a little bit lonely. With everyone married and starting their families, I was the odd man out. This had partly been why I accepted the job in California, which turned out to be a dud. Now I'm back, and it is time to get serious, I have a job, that will hopefully last me for more than two years. Not only will I be working on _Episodes_ but _Days of our Lives _also wants me back for a reoccurring guest role.

"Hey, man." There was a knock at the door. Chandler was holding Jack, who had his chubby little arms extended towards me. Jack has this super curly brown hair, that kind of looks like a mop was placed on his head. Chandler puts him down, and he runs straight for me. Just in the nick of time I grab him, before I'm in intense pain for the next twenty minutes. I glance at Chandler, who winks at me as he suppresses his laughter.

"Thanks dude." I say as, Monica comes up the stairs with the phone in her hand.

"Phoebe's in labor," she says. My jaw drops. "And there is a problem, she called Mike, and he left for the hospital but now she can't get ahold of him."

"He's probably panicking knowing him," says Chandler. "Tell Phoebe not to worry, we will get a hold of Mike." He and I start heading for the car.

I'll meet you there," Monica yells to us as she is on the phone with a babysitter.


End file.
